Blood On My Hands
by Shinigami's-Girl
Summary: Envy doesn't like it when someone tries to steal what is his. After all, jealousy is a curse. Yeah, crappy summary. Please read. Rating for content.


Lately, I've been getting one shot ideas and going with them…I'm still working on my druggie story but it's hard now that school has started…I hope it burns in hell…

The funny thing about this little quickie is I wrote most of the gore in my Religion II class. Hah. I hate that class. Geez, I'm agnostic okay! Don't force your religion on me!

Disclaimer: Still not mine…But soon, precioussss, it will be ours…Hah. I'm so hyper. Just finished two hours of homework…

Warnings: EnvyxEd, though not much about their relationship. Blood and gore? Mainly just the insanity of my mind.

Edit: Fixed up the typos.

Blood on my Hands 

It all happened last night. My darling chibi came home from work. Of course, I immediately jumped up to greet him. Ed returned the hug I gave him but he didn't seem all there.

When I pulled back, I noticed his uncontrollable shivering and the torn sleeve of his red coat. "Chibi? What's wrong?" The only answer I got was a big hug from Ed. He clung to me the rest of the night. Even as we slept, he snuggled close to me and held me tightly.

The next morning, Ed poked me awake. I grumbled and opened one violet eye. "Chibi…it's much too early…" I mumbled, brushing his hand away from my stomach.

"Please wake up…I want you to come to work with me…"

This got my attention. I had been to Ed's work once and he never let me come back. It's not my fault Ed is so molestable…

I sat up and nodded. "Alright. I'll come with you." With a yawn, I added, "I assume you want me to hide?" Ed mumbled "Yeah" and hugged me.

About half and hour later, I was curled up in Ed's pocket, disguised as a small black kitten. I had no idea why my little chibi was so flustered…He had never been scared of going to work before…

To put it simply, Ed's work bored me. I wasn't interested in alchemy, so it wasn't surprising that I fell asleep so quickly. I was curled up on Ed's lap, purring softly whenever he scratched me behind the ears. Now I know why cats like that so much…

A sudden slamming of a door jolted me awake. Ed looked up, his eyes widening slightly. I hopped onto the desk, yawning and swishing my tail back and forth. Everything looked the same expect for the uniformed officer standing in front of Ed's desk.

Roy Mustang raised an eyebrow when he saw me. "I didn't know you liked cats, Fullmetal." With a smirk, he patted me on the head, but quickly pulled his hand back when I hissed. How dare that bastard touch me?

I hopped back onto my chibi's lap and Ed picked me up, cuddling me. "Well, I do. Now what do you want? I don't have time to be bothered by you."

"Tsk tsk. How rude, Edward." Mustang placed his hands on the desk, leaning way to close to my Edward. "You know why I'm here…" He reached out a hand, caressing Ed's cheek and brushing hair out of the boy's eyes. I was about to jump up and claw the bastard's eyes when Ed jerked back.

The sound of a slap echoed through the room. I looked up to see my chibi shaking and Mustang holding his cheek. "I told you to leave me alone!" Ed held me tightly, grabbed his coat and briefcase, and ran out of the room.

Ed didn't slow down until we were a few blocks from our apartment. He stopped running and I hopped to the ground, changing back into my usual form. I wrapped my arms tightly around Ed, whispering, "So that's why you wanted me to come…" I felt him nod and wrap his arms around my middle.

Stroking Ed's hair, I glanced over his shoulder. A dark glare formed on my face. That chibi stealing bastard was a block down, leaning against a wall and watching us. "Let's go, Chibi-san." Taking Ed's hand in my own, I led him home.

For the rest of the evening, it felt as though someone was watching us. Ed fell asleep rather early, so I chanced a peek out the window. Sure enough, Mustang was still out there, watching the apartment. But after a few more minutes, he left. So did I.

After all, no one harasses my chibi and gets away with it.

Slinking through the shadows, I followed the Colonel. He would look back occasionally; I could tell he was getting paranoid. Briefly, I slipped into a little store unnoticed and stole what I needed. After leaving, the rain clouds finally let go of their heavy burden. The sound of rain worked well to mask my footsteps.

When Mustang turned into an alley, taking a shortcut to the military headquarters, I followed him, not bothering to hide myself. The man stopped halfway down the alley. "Who are you and why have you been following me?"

"Colonel, you know me. After all, I _did_ kill your friend. Hughes, I think his name was." A smirk spread across my face.

Mustang spun around, his eyes angry yet panicked at the same time. Without any warning, he snapped his fingers. When nothing happened, it took him a few seconds to realize that _he was useless in the rain._

I laughed and then ran at Mustang. Knocking him to the ground, I pinned him down with a hand on his throat. Using my other hand, I ripped off his gloves. "Can't do your alchemy in the rain?"

With a snarl, Mustang reached into his pocket, pulled out his pistol, and fired it at me. My head was knocked upwards with the force of the shot. I felt the bullet enter my skull, before my body took over and pushed the bullet back out. Licking up the blood as my skin stitched back together, I smirked. "Nice try. But I can't die that easily."

With a harsh laugh, I grabbed Mustang's hair, yanking his head up. Putting my face close to his, I hissed, "Why are you bothering Edward? He's mine."

Mustang fired at me again, hitting my earlobe and ripping it off. "Ow, dammit. That hurt." I grabbed the gun with my free hand. My left hand tightened on his throat as I crushed the firearm. "Answer my question. Now."

"How…did you…get Ed to…stay with…a monster like…you?" Threaten him? Or…Al?" Mustang gasped out, the pressure on his windpipe messing with his speech. Still, he managed to keep glaring angrily up at me.

"How? Simple. We love each other."

"A monster cannot love."

My eyes narrowed and I slammed Mustang's head into the ground. His eyes glazed over in pain. "Let me show you how much of a monster I really am."

"Are you…going to kill…me?"

"Oh, not right away. That wouldn't be any fun." With an evil smile, I removed the hand on his throat. "This will hurt. A lot."

Reaching down with my long fingers, I forced the digits into Mustang's right eye socket. This earned me a scream, with got louder as I went in further. With a sickening, sucking sound, I pulled out his eye. Looking down, I saw the man staring up at me, holding his hand over his empty eye socket. Cradling the eye in my hands, I brought it to my lips. I licked the bloody organ before putting it in my mouth and biting down. With a bursting of blood vessels and tissue, I laughed and spit what was left of the eye onto Mustang.

The man freaked out and shoved off the remains. "You…y-you sick fuck!" I simply laughed and licked my bloodstained lips. Mustang squirmed beneath me as I reached my hand down to take out his left eye. I tsked under my breath at his pathetic efforts of escape, and yanked out the eye. This earned me another, pain filled scream. Holding the eye, I forced his mouth open and crushed the eye in my hand, letting the blood fall into his open mouth. Mustang coughed and I moved out of the way before he threw up.

My eyes flashed with an idea and I grabbed his right arm. Placing my foot on his chest, I yanked, tearing his lower arm out of its socket. Pulling sharply once more, my body shuddering with the feeling of bloodlust, his arm tore off at the elbow with a loud, ripping noise. I threw the appendage to the ground, knowing I'd have to hurry if I wanted to keep Mustang alive for a while longer. So, I tore off his other arm, followed by both his legs being yanked off at the knee. "We're almost done, _sir._"

Shape shifting my arm into a blade, I knelt down in front of Mustang. I smirked and sliced his stomach open below the navel. Shifting my arm back to normal, I pushed my hand into his stomach. Pulling out, I stared at the fistful of tissue, blood and intestines. "Hm. I'm growing bored."

Taking out what I had stolen, a large needle and thick thread, I loosely sewed the stomach together, leaving it still partially open. I also sewed the severed limb back on, letting them hang loosely by the thread. Mustang was barely alive, surprisingly, but that was just as well.

"You know what they say about dead men? 'Dead men tell no tales.'" Laughing hysterically, I sewed Mustang's mouth tightly shut. "Now, you can go and see your friend."

Pulling my arm back, I rammed my hand into Mustang's chest. Pushing in deep, I felt my hand close around the slowly beating organ. "Buh-bye now." I smiled sweetly and ripped out the heart. Watching the life drain from Mustang, I began laughing insanely, unable to stop.

I stood up, still laughing as I dropped the heart onto Mustang's lap. It felt so good to kill…It had been much, much too long…

I left the alley, my laughter mixing with the sound of rain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got home, the blood had already washed off. Edward was still fast asleep so I dried off and climbed into bed with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I woke rather early and flicked on the radio. Every station talked about the 'horrendous mutilation' of Colonel Roy Mustang.

An insane smile crossed my face as I turned off the radio. Ed slept peacefully beside me, never suspecting a thing. I brushed a stray hair out of the boy's face, admiring his beautiful features.

The insane jealousy wasn't something new to me…Maybe there was something wrong with me. I guess I just live up to my name.

After all, I am Envy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um, how'd you all like it? First Envy POV fic of mine. Ah! The typos have been fixed!


End file.
